The Predicament
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Companion piece to The Pound. Kagome gets into a little predicament at school and Inuyasha and Fuyuki get impatient waiting. What do they encounter when they find her? InuKag fluff


**Hmkai, so I decided to write more of Fuyuki after I got some requests from reviewers. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and by the way, Fuyuki means snowy winter, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, (sob).**

* * *

Kagome groaned as the early morning sun light hit her face. She snuggled more into the soft fur that was her dog. Fuyuki shifted and set his head above hers, cuddling closer to her and lending her his warmth.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door, followed by her mother's voice, "Kagome, get up and get ready to go to school!"

Kagome mumbled an answer and rolled over, cracking her eyes open along the way. She moaned in protest and rolled out of bed, groggily brushing her hair and dressing in her high school uniform. The bow that was situated on her chest bore three stripes, identifying her as a Senior.

She walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom, closely followed by Fuyuki. She washed her face, effectively waking herself up, and brushed her teeth. She walked back to her room and grabbed her bag before heading downstairs for breakfast. She ate quickly, occasionally slipping pieces to Fuyuki who had plopped down next to her.

She walked to the front door and slipped on her shoes after leaving the kitchen. "I'm leaving now, Mama!" she called to her mother. Her mother responded with a 'have a good day!' Kagome walked across the courtyard, Fuyuki following closely behind her loyally, and quickly made her way down the many shrine steps.

She hurriedly made her way down the street to her school which was only a few blocks away. She no longer got strange looks as she walked to school, having walked this particular path down the sidewalk with Fuyuki quite a few times in the past two months. She stopped in front of the gate to the school and scratched Fuyuki's head.

"I'll see you later, Fuyuki," she told him. He woofed and pushed her towards the school. "Yes, yes, I'm going." She rolled her eyes. ** Good pup, **she woofed to Fuyuki, having been taught some of the inu language by Inuyasha.

Fuyuki wagged his tail and licked her hand before moving behind her and nudging her with his head. Kagome giggled and walked into her school as Fuyuki stayed behind to make sure that she made it inside safely.

She traded her outdoor shoes for her indoor ones in her locker and made her way to her first hour. She was met there by her future friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Its so weird that your dog takes you to school and picks you up afterwards," Eri commented.

"He's just being protective, that's all. I think it's cute!" Ayumi said cheerfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes skywards, having heard this particular conversation many times since she'd gotten Fuyuki.

The day progressed slowly for Kagome, but much to her relief, it was finally over. Kagome said goodbye to her friends before leaving to find her teachers to collect her next two months worth of homework. She was planning on spending that time in the Sengoku Jidai, though the school was told that she was going to a far away hospital for some special tests.

The halls were quiet and deserted, save for the few students that were left to clean their classrooms. She quietly went to the teachers' offices and collected her assignments. She sighed heavily, happy to be spending the next sixty one days five hundred years in the past.

She walked down the hall in the direction of her locker, intent on changing into her outdoor shoes and leaving the school. _'I bet that Fuyuki is getting impatient. Shouldn't keep him waiting too long,'_ she thought, smiling as she thought of the last time that she'd kept him waiting and the look on her teacher's face as her dog effectively located her on the second floor.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as someone grabbed her and dragged her into an empty classroom. She 'eep'ed in protest as her tailbone was bruised and she landed roughly on the floor. She looked up at her assailant and was greeted by the sneering faces of four boys.

"Well, well, lookie what we have here, boys," one of them sneered. Kagome quickly deduced that this was the leader of the pack. "What say we have a little fun her, eh?" He was cheered on by his lackeys and walked towards her, flipping open a butterfly knife as he did so.

Kagome looked at it with wide eyes, scooting backwards on her bruised butt away from the threatening male figure until she ran into the wall. _'Oh, Kami, please let Fuyuki get here soon,'_ she thought as fear flooded her senses.

* * *

Inuyasha hopped out of the ancient well and into a modern day Tokyo. He quickly exited the well house, bound over to the house, and hopped through his miko's open window.

He was greeted enthusiastically by Fuyuki who insisted on resting his forepaws on Inuyasha's shoulders so that he could lick his face. Inuyasha chuckled and pushed the pup off of him, petting the enthusiastic pup on the head. ** Alpha female? **he asked Fuyuki.

Fuyuki glanced out the window and judged the position of the sun before looking back up at his alpha. He barked the affirmative and led the way out of his mistress's room. Inuyasha followed the pup out of the room and down the stairs.

He greeted his miko's mother, who quickly assumed that Inuyasha was going to pick her daughter up as well. She presented him with a red bandana and he nodded to her in thanks before heading out the front door with Fuyuki.

He tied the bandana around his ears and under his hair as he walked with the Great Dane down the many shrine steps. They walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the many curious stares that Inuyasha's unique hair color and odd attire procured.

They arrived in front of the school just as the students started to pour out. Some students gave Inuyasha curious glances but the majority ignored him, as they recognized the strange girl's strange dog.

'_Wench is late,'_ Inuyasha mentally growled as he watched the last few students leave, and even some of the teachers. ** Where alpha female? **he asked Fuyuki.

** Know not, ** Fuyuki replied, standing from his seated position and shifting nervously.

Inuyasha snorted and started forward towards the school. ** Then we retrieve, ** Inuyasha said. ** Come. ** Fuyuki immediately complied, following his master, sniffing the air deeply for some scent of his mistress.

Inuyasha stuck his nose into the air and scented it. He walked through the front door of the school and continued scenting. He caught a whiff of his miko and took off after it, Fuyuki running just as frantically as he. Inuyasha scented fear from his miko's scent and it sent his youkai blood reeling.

He stopped at a sliding door where her scent came from. He tried to slide it open, but it was locked from the inside. Fuyuki crashed into the door and clawed at it, trying to find a way around the offending obstruction.

The scent of Kagome's blood reached the hanyou's nose and his eyes flashed red. He raised his foot and kicked the door in, immediately springing into the classroom. The sight that met him was a horrific one. His Kagome was sitting upon the floor, attempting to cover her bare chest as a cut on her collar bone bled sluggishly.

"Inuyasha," he heard his miko whisper in relief.

* * *

"Come on now," the boy spoke as he grinned maliciously and prowled towards her, "be a good little girl and it'll hurt less."

Kagome tried to merge herself with the wall, but to no avail, the wall just simply wouldn't open up and swallow her. She shivered as the boy's gaze wracked her form.

He knelt before her and roughly grabbed the hem of her uniform blouse. He ripped it form clavicle to naval, bearing her white bra to his hungry and lust filled gaze. He tore the blouse off of her form, fueled by the cheers and hoots from his followers. He dragged the blade of his butterfly knife under the strap of her bra and snapped it in half. He moved to the other one and dug the knife into her skin before snapping that strap too.

Kagome gasped as pain shot through her and blood flowed steadily down her chest. "Oops," the boy said in a falsely apologetic voice, "sorry 'bout that." He dragged the tip of the knife down the front of her bra and snapped it open. The bra fell away, only to be replaced by Kagome's arms as she covered her breasts to preserve some of her modesty.

"Aw, don't do that," the boy cooed, all of them too absorbed in their fun to notice the banging on the door until it was knocked into the room. Everyone in the room jumped and looked towards the door to find a growling white haired teenager dressed in ancient robes of blazing red and a gigantic dog behind him, whose teeth were bared in a growl and hackles raised.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in relief as she sagged against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader boy yelled, standing up and brandishing the knife in front of him.

"Your worst nightmare," Inuyasha growled as he launched himself at the offending male that had dared touch what was his. He quickly broke the puny knife on the sleeve of his haori and knocked the boy out, taking care of one other as Fuyuki took the other two. The dog bit into them and tackled them to the floor, effectively knocking them out and causing them to empty their bladders onto the floor. Fuyuki sneezed at the offending smell and trotted over to his alphas, whimpering in worry.

Inuyasha sat on the floor with his miko in his lap, hugging her sobbing and shivering form, hiding her bare torso with the sleeves of his haori. Fuyuki crawled towards them, as low to the ground as he could in an act of submission. He licked the part of Kagome's arm that was bare, showing he was there for comfort.

Kagome's sobs subsided and she sniffed, raising a hand to wipe her eyes with her fingers. She smiled gently down at Fuyuki and rubbed his head. "I'm okay," she told him with a slightly rough voice.

"The hell you are wench! You're bleeding!" Inuyasha growled, looking at the cut on her collar bone. He bent his head and ran his tongue along the cut, lapping at the blood that had spilled from it and onto her skin. Once she was clean of blood and her wound had stopped bleeding from the special properties of Inuyasha's saliva, he shed his red haori and wrapped it around her.

No one but he was allowed to see that much of her. He growled in renewed anger at the four boys. "I should kill them," he growled.

"No, please don't. Just take me home," Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he nodded, standing up and hopping over the four unconscious bodies with Fuyuki hot on his tail.

They quickly left the school and Inuyasha instructed Fuyuki to return to the shrine before he bound up onto the nearby rooftops, unwilling for the humans of modern Tokyo to view his miko in this vulnerable state. He made it back to the shrine in no time, hopping in through Kagome's still open window and settling on her bed, cradling her in his lap.

"Stupid wench, always getting into trouble," Inuyasha mumbled into his miko's neck.

Kagome chuckled and buried herself further into his embrace. "Well, it's not my fault. Besides, I know that you're always going to come."

"Damn straight," Inuyasha growled, licking the side of her neck for emphasis.

The ajar door opened and Fuyuki entered, shutting the door fully closed behind him with his rump. He crawled up onto the bed and rested his head in Kagome's lap.

"My two boys," she giggled fondly, "always looking out for me." She pet Fuyuki's head and reached up to rub one of Inuyasha's ears through the bandana he wore. She frowned and gently pushed it off of his ears, giggling when they twitched free. She renewed her ear rub and both dog and hanyou emitted contented growls. _'My protectors,'_ she thought affectionately. _'My saviors.'_

* * *

**Sorry if you find any mistakes, but I kinda did this fast. If you point them out to me in a review, I'll be sure to fix them tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Emi**


End file.
